Spikester
"Sometimes, exploiting others outweighs the benefits of being kind. Only sometimes." Spikester is the current and fourth Governor of Nightwork. He was elected as on November 27th, 2018 campaigning to put a quick end to the Final War and reverse MrPiggieMLG's damage to Nightwork. He kept all his campaign promises and ended the Final War in victory in only 2 hours. Unlike his predecessors (YombiaX, 24DegreeZ, and MrPiggieMLG), Spikester is the first and only Nightwork Governor to have not been a founding member of Nightwork. Personality Many have regarded Spikester as a shrewd and quick-witted leader. He is often known in making very decisive decisions while at the same time, being ruthless and showing no mercy to any obstacle. However, Spikester has displayed impulsive tendencies from time to time. While most of his decisions have been for the benefit of Nightwork, he has caused damaged to other people in expense. He has a short tolerance for opposition and does not hesitate to use force to shut down opposition when it becomes strong. Early Service In 2016, Spikester was drafted from District 1 to District 2 by YombiaX to serve as a spy for District 2. Not much was known about him and he was much commonly better known as "Earth Sage". In 2018 during the RSN War, Spikester introduced plans to wipe out the RSN to current Governor of D2 at the time 24DegreeZ. 24DegreeZ rejected his plan and ignored him throughout the rest of the war. After the conclusion, Spikester noted himself to be a "semi-agent". During the Second NUA Civil War, Spikester did not affiliate himself until he saw how corrupted MrPiggieMLG was. Spikester then introduced the idea of the impeachment of MrPiggieMLG. He contacted all the executives which all agreed to impeach him. On November 26, 2018, MrPiggieMLG was impeached. New candidates were immediately selected to run for the 4th Governor of the BTC. In extreme desperation, four candidates were immediately chosen by Zapreverser: Claxagon, CloudMaster, Fire Sage, Spikester. Governor of Nightwork On November 27, 2018, Spikester won the The Fourth Official Nightwork Election. With 35% of 103 votes cast. In the first hour of Governor, he was widely unpopular and only liked by 1/4 of Nightwork. Another rebellion was formed by Claxagon with half of Nightwork but was heavily suppressed by Spikester and his followers. The new rebellion was forced to quickly disband after less than hour of its forming. Spikester then made plans for a surprise attack on District 6, Cybernetix. When the remaining 40 Nightwork agents clustered for a surprise attack, that was the moment when Spikester had finally reunited the BTC. Finally, all of Nightwork worked as a team for one cause. In a matter of moments, Cybernetix was wiped out. Most of the members left the NUA after the destruction while some simply joined to District 2. Through force, all of Nightwork was forced to follow his orders. Because of the extreme conflict at the time with DD and TPR, District 2 had no other choice but to make an attack. At this point, Spikester had reunited the entire Nightwork back. All of Nightwork, all of the new agents, all the rebellions all for one reason. Nightwork was finally reunited. In under an hour, all of DD and TPR was destroyed. Immediately after the victory, Spikester was immediately dubbed as a hero of the NUA. Post-War Spikester shaped Nightwork back to its glory. All of the mistakes of the former Governor were completely fixed. Nightwork had lost many of its members and resulted in just 40 agents in Nightwork. By the end of 2018, there were 75 agents in Nightwork. The old Vice Governor, Fire Sage was impeached from his position and was replaced by Avletro. Era of Progression Spikester began making progressive actions at the beginning of May of 2019. He began to strengthen Nightwork force and formed a stronger administration with much harder enforcement. This restored his popularity within his own district. Category:Governor Category:Executive Administrator Category:Male Category:Earth Category:United States Category:2015 Ninzard Category:Ninzard